the alternate universe
by tew592
Summary: A what-if story for One Night Stand. The first 6 chapters are the same as One Night, so if you recall them, skip to Ch. 7. if not, then read One Night Stand or read the 6 ch here . I also have an ongoing PotF-Parent Trap crossover story going on. I hope you like them.
1. Chapter 1

The Alternate universe

Disclaimer: I do not own any character unless I say so. I can't afford to get sued.

Character ages:  
>Phil 17<br>Keely 16 1/2  
>Pim 15<br>Tia 17

Summary:  
>This is the what if story of a one night stand. The first few chapter are going to be the same to a one night. Like the rest of my stories I don't have a drawn out plan for the story I play it by year. I hope you enjoy it<br>Chapter 1 - The Rehearsal

Phil's POV:

Today was the day, the day I was going to tell Keely how I felt about her. I looked at the clock - 6:45 A.M. Pim will be up in 5 minutes. I quickly ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and began to practice what I was going to say to Keely.

"Keely from the moment I first saw you, I loved you."

No, no, that will never worked.

"Keely I don't know how to...

Just then, the door knob jiggled, followed with a loud bang.

"PHIL!"

"Sorry, Pim. I beat you, better luck next time."

I didn't have the slightest clue on how I was going to tell Keely. So after I got ready for school, I told my mom I would eat breakfast at school. She was attempting to make 21st century pancakes and she is not a good cook even with future gadgets. On my to school I took out my Wizrd and tried to find a way to tell Keely how I feel about her. I found nothing. So I guess I will just have to wing it and hope I don't say or do anything stupid.

"Hey, Phil."

I turned around and saw Keely behind me. "Hey, Keels. How are you doing?"

"I am doing great, but I forgot my homework at home so can I please use your wizrd and make a copy of the homework for me?" She did her puppy dog face.

"Did you forget it or forget to do it?"

"Uhh- both," she said smiling.

I couldn't say no to her; who can? "Sure, I will give it to you next period."

"Speaking of next period, did you figure out who you are going to give your video message to?" Keely asked.

That is it! I now know how I am going to tell her. "No, but I do know I got to go," I said running down the hall.

"Phil, my math class is first period!" she yelled as I ran to my video production class.

End of Chapter 1

Please review and tell me what you think.  
>If you have any questions ask or if you see any errors please let me know.<br>- tew592


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2. Phil Tells Keely

PHIL'S POV:

"Keely we have been friends ever since I moved to Pickford. Over the past few years that friendship has changed what I am trying to say is I can't be your friend any more…" my video production class made a huge gasp " ... the reason way I am saying this is because I want you to be your boyfriend. I love you, Keels, and I want you to be my girlfriend." As soon as my video ended, I turned to Keely. She had tears in her eyes and she looked at me and said, "I am sorry, Phil, but I can't be your girlfriend. I just can't," and she ran out of the classroom crying.

KEELY'S POV:

After I watched Phil's video, I ran out of the classroom. I was not prepared for Phil to tell me how he felt that way about me. I can't date him - it's not that I don't want to date him; I really do, but I can't for two reasons. First, he can leave for the future any day, or even worse at night and then he can't even say goodbye to me. Also, I love him too much and to never see him again … it will just break my heart and I don't want to come up with a whole bunch of lies about why we didn't do a long distance relationship. A long distance relationship is not even an option because we are from two different time periods, and besides, I may be old or even dead when he lands in the future.

I got permission from both my video production teacher and my math teacher to stay in my math class to work on my homework from both today and yesterday.

At lunch I saw my best friend Tia at our usual table. "So Keely, why did you run out like that after Phil's video?"

I knew she was going to ask that. I know everyone is probably going to ask it. "It's complicated."

"How? You both like each other. I know I am not suppose to tell you this, but you two won the 'cutest couple' award in the yearbook."

"I am afraid that it will ruin our friendship." I said the first thing that popped into my head, but I knew she would catch the lie.

"Keels, that is one of the most retarded things I have ever heard from you. I can see you guys staying friends forever. That is another thing you two won, 'most likely to stay friends after high school.'"

As Tia was talking, I was thinking about the chances Phil's dad will fix the time machine. He fixed it like a million times and it just keeps breaking down and so it may never going to get fixed. I made up my mind. I was going to tell Phil how I feel about him.

"Where are you going?" Tia yelled after me.

"To tell Phil!" I yelled back.

End of Ch. 2  
>Let me know what you think.<br>- tew592


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok, so this is Chapter 3 of a One Night Stand. It is short, so just deal with it. Me? I have to deal with not owning Phil of the Future. Life isn't fair for either of us.

Chapter 3 Together At Last.

KEELY'S POV:

Phil was in our video production class looking over his tape. " I don't know what I did wrong. I hope I didn't ruin our friendship. I don't know what I would do if I did ruin it..."

It was breaking my heart to watch him so sad. "Phil, can we talk about what happened earlier? " I asked.

"Yeah." He said it with a hurt voice.

"Phil, when I said I couldn't be your girlfriend, I didn't mean it. I wanted to jump up and tackle you and say 'yes yes yes yes.' But I was scared that as soon as we started dating your dad would fix the time machine and you would leave me. I love you too much to lose you. I then realized that your dad may never fix it. I don't want to be just friends. I want us to be more, too. I know that there is a chance he may repair it, but we can probably find a way to get past it."

PHIL'S POV:

I don't believe what I am hearing - she loves me. All I heard was "I love you too ..." I leaned forward and kissed her. "You talk too much," I told her.

"But don't worry, I don't think he will fix it any time soon."

"So, what are we going to do for our first day as a couple?" asked Keely.

"Well maybe we can watch a movie?"

"I have no money."

"We can watch one at my house."

"OK, sounds good to me."

We weren't really watching the movie. We were mostly just making out with each other. I was not even sure what was going on because my hormones took over. All I know is me and Keely were sleeping in the same bed together and we were naked.

When we awoke, we both started to freak out.

"Did we just do what I think we did?" Keely asked.

"I think so."

I noticed I had a voice message from my mom. "Phil, it's mom. Considering what time is, I assume you fell asleep at Keely's. When you get this, come home. We have some news for you."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No matter what rumors you've heard from Candida, I don't own Phil of the Future. Oh, and Vice-Principal Hackett and 108-year-old Nurse Alasia are dating.

Chapter 4 Bad News

PHIL'S POV:

I ran home as fast as I could. I wanted to tell everyone about me and Keely. I walked into my house. Well I thought it was my house. It was empty. "Mom! Dad! Pim!" I called out. Just then, Pim came in.

"Don't just stand there. Go to your room and start shrinking your stuff."

"Why, what's going on? Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, yeah, you don't know yet. Dad fixed the time machine. WE ARE GOING HOME, BABY!"

NO! NO, THIS CAN NOT BE - SHE LYING! WE CANT LEAVE! NOT AFTER LAST NIGHT! HOW DO I TELL KEELY? NO! BEFORE I TELL HER I NEED TO CALM DOWN AND BREATH … ok, I am calm.

"MAAAAAAWM!'' I yelled from the top of my lungs.

''What with all the yelling, Phil?" Mom asked.

"What going on? Pim said we are going back to the future, but I know she lying. Please tell me she is. Me and Keely just started dating. We can't leave," I begged.

My mom started to cry. Oh dear, not a good sign.

"Phil, I am terribly sorry, but yes, we are going back to the future. Your father found out that the Wizrd has a return home app. Whenever someone is lost, they push the button and it sends out a signal that can't get broken. Dad talked to Cheif Martin and they will be here Friday night. We need to all be in the time machine at 7:30 P.M.''

''I AM NOT LEAVING! I AM 17 AND IN THE FUTURE I AM CONSIDERED AN ADULT. I LOVE YOU, BUT I LOVE KEELY, TOO! I will find a way to come and visit you guys, but I won't leave.''

''Sorry Phil, but in this century you're a still a minor and you know the law, whatever century you are visiting you follow their laws. I hate to do this, but there is no way out. We need to leave. You don't have to pack; I will pack for you. You need to think of a way to tell Keely.''

''FINE. BUT RIGHT NOW I HATE YOU GUYS.'' I ran out the door like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum. Keely is going to hate me. She was afraid that this would happen, and to make matters worse, we had sex. Ok, I can do this - be a man.

''Hey Phil,'' said Keely.

I nearly jumped 10 feet high. Great, I don't even get to practice what I am going to say. I am going say the first thing that comes to my mind; I am not going to think about.

Ok - breath - first thing that comes to my mind ...

''KEELY MY DAD FOUND AN APP WHERE IT SENDS AN UNBREAKABLE SIGNAL TO THE CHEIF POLICE AND THEY SET UP A TIME TO MAKE IT SO WE CAN RETURN TO THE FUTURE WE LEAVE FRIDAY NIGHT.''

End of Chapter 4. :-)

I know I know we all hate cliffhangers, but writing them is fun.

You know the drill: please review and tell me what you think and tell me if I need to fix anything. Next chapter is Keely reaction. I will try to have it up sometime tonight or tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Phil's Gift

KEELY'S POV

Why is it when something good happens to me there is usually bad news that follows? For example, when I was 6, I got a dog. A month later, he got cancer and died three months later. There are a lot more of example, but my heart is breaking more and more as Phil is telling me that he is leaving for the future.

"Keels, are you ok?" Phil checked, sounding just as stunned as I was.

"Yeah. I am just a little shocked. I need to go. I am sorry. Phil, I will call you later." I was trying hard not to cry, but I lost it when I turned away.

I went to the library I always go there when I am sad. I was looking at all of mine and Phil's projects as I delete them. I didn't want to come across any of them. I don't want to see his picture; it will just break my heart.

After I deleted all of mine and Phils stuff my phone went off.

''Hello, This is Keely," I said without looking at the caller I.D.

"I know who you are, Keely. After all, I am your boyfriend," Phil said happily. "Can you meet me at our spot? I want to give you something."

"Phil, can we do it tomorrow? I am tired and I am going to need to pull myself together. I don't think I can see you right now without bursting into tears."

"Oh...yeah...I…understand."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

After I said that, he didn't say anything. He just hung up.

The next day I called Phil's phone. I was on my way to mine and Phil's spot.

"Hey, this is Phil. I am sorry, but I could not get to my phone. Leave me a message and I will get back to you when I can."

"Phil, give me a call when you get this. 'k'? Bye. Your girlfriend."

"Do I have to go all the way home just to call you, or is it ok since I am right here?"

"Phil what are you doing here so early?"

"I kinda slept here."

I laughed. I saw a wrapped box.

"Phil what's that?"

"Oh, it's for you. I got you..."

"OH MY GOSH PHIL! I LOVE IT! HOW DID YOU GET ANOTHER WIZARD?"

''It was our family's spare. My mom and dad said I could give it to you. It's our way of saying 'we'll miss you.'"

I started to cry, ''Oh Phil, I am going to miss you guys, too. I love you guys so much; you're like my second family.''

We started to kiss. That's was all we did was kiss. This time we had more self-control over our hormones.

End of Chapter 5.

Sorry for such a short chapter. The next chapter, Phil leaves for the future. Let me know what you think of this chapter, what you liked, what you dislike, and if you can please recommend this story to your friends.  
>thanks. :-)<br>Tew592


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future and that makes me sadder than Owen without any lunch money.

'K', Phil leaves for the future in this chapter :-(  
>There is going to be a twist and I am going to prepare you - this chapter has a cliffhanger. It is also very, very short adding to the suspense :-) enjoy<p>

Chapter 6

PHIL'S P.O.V.

Today was my last day in Pickford. Me and Keely decided it would be easier on both of us if we didn't see each other today.

"7:20 P. M., come on everyone, get your stuff and get into the time machine." Dad was commanding everyone to do last minute defuturizing of the house. "Pim, make sure that your secret room is gone."

"Yes, Dad, it's gone."

"7:25 P.M. Everyone into the time machine."

As I got into the time machine, my phone started to ring, but stopped. Then I got a voice message.

"Phil, it's Mrs. Teslow." She was crying uncontrollably, "It's Keely. She ran away."

End of Chapter 6

:-) I know, I know. I am evil. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day.  
>See ya for now,<br>tew592.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so this and everything else is going to be different. I hope you like it.

Ch. 7  
>Phil's POV<p>

Holy cow! Keely figured it out. I knew she would. I was so happy that I shouted, "Keely where are you?"  
>"Phil, Honey, Keely is in Pickford still," said Mom.<br>"NO! She is in the time machine. She is either really small or invisible by the Wizard we gave her.  
>"Alex (our time machine name) scan for any extra weight in here," Dad commanded.<br>"No extra weight found," Alex said.  
>"See, Honey? No one," Mom said.<br>"She has to be here. Her mom said she ran away. She has to be here," I argued while running around like a chicken with his head cut off. After I had come to the fact that Keely is nowhere to be found, I told them to just leave me alone for the rest of my life 'cause I would never be the same again.

Keely's POV  
>I figured what Phil had plan out. I was about to sneak on to the time machine, but by the time I got there, it was too late. I just fell to the ground and started to cry my eyes out. I probably was crying for at least two hours before I saw the flashing lights. I got grounded for the rest of the school year for making my mom think I ran away from home. I didn't care. All I did was cry when I got home and that's what I would have done if I was grounded.<p>

***1 and ½ months later***  
>I haven't been feeling good lately, so after school I am going to get a physical for softball even though I am grounded. All the adults think I need to do something to get my mind off of Phil, but I can't. All I think about is Phil. My mom tells me she left Phil a message saying I ran away. I can just see him running around trying to find me. Pim will be laughing as her brother searches for me and Mrs. and Mr. Diffy will be looking at each other with hurt eyes while trying to find me.<p>

"Keely Teslow," the nurse called me to start my exam. When they did my weight, I thought it was a little weird 'cause I gained five pounds , yet I only ate a few things at lunch. The doctor. came in and did the usually things doctors do in a physical. Then came the female questions. When he asked me when I last had my period, I froze. I could not remember. I didn't say anything. I just got up, ran out into my car and I drove home. I started to cry. Phil and I did not use a condom and I can't remember when I had my period. I know my mom had some old pregnancy tests, so I took one. All that came up was a "+." The only thought that came to my mind was I need to leave. I am now 17. I am an adult. I can make my own choices.

Dear Mom,  
>I am sorry, but I need to leave for a while. I not going to be dropping out of high school. I have enrolled my self into an online school. This is too much for me - everything I do reminds me of Phil. I am worried about my own safety. I can do this. I am 17, so I can now make my own choices. I will let you know that I am safe, but I won't tell you where I am. This has nothing to do with you. I promise you I will be ok. I love you.<br>Love your daughter,  
>Keely<p>

End of Ch. 7  
>You know what to do; review this chapter, tell me what you like, dislike or anything in between. Tell me what you think will happen next . I hope you enjoy it.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The Alternate Universe Ch. 8

Phil's POV

A lot has changed since the last time we were in 2121. The homework helmets weren't being used any longer. It's the old fashion teacher-student classroom setting. I am not the same person anymore either. All I do is my work at school, homework at home, then I just lie in my room like I don't have a life. I did have a life; that life was Keely Teslow; she was my happiness, my joy, my everything.

Barb's POV

I can't stand to watch Phil so sad. It's heart breaking to watch him like this.

The look he gave me when he finally admitted to himself that Keely wasn't on board - it was like watching all of Phil's emotions leave at once.

"Lloyd, I am worried about Phil," I said.

"Yeah. I know you mean. If I would have known that they started dating or Phil made a way for keely to come with us, I would have waited."

"He is no fun to mess with. Every time I plan something to do to him, I change my mind. Just the look in his eyes tells me that he is in pain enough. I can't cause anymore to him," Pim admitted.

"Pim, you're going soft," Lloyd said.

"Eww. Never. By the way, I got expelled from school for setting a stink bomb in a boy's gym locker. It was meant for Phil, but he gave me that look, so I put it in the Boys' Locker Room."

Just then, we saw a bright light outside - someone time traveled. The government got rid of the manual operation of time machines thanks to the Diffy law. Everyone needed it for work, so someone invented the Time Zapper 1000. You need to be train for it or you can end up hurt real bad. This is a way where no one can get stuck in the past. As my motherly instincts kicked in I went and checked on Phil. I knocked on his bedroom. No answer, so I went in, but he was not there. There is back room door to the back yard and it was open. Phil was the one that time traveled! I yelled for Lloyd because none of us have been trained for the TZ 1000 yet. I hope our son is ok.

Keely's POV

I am keeping the baby. I hope that it will help me not miss Phil as much. My mom keeps on trying to call me. She want to know I am ok. I can't call her yet because if I do I am going to blurt everthing out. I can't tell her about the baby. Every night, I look at the stars. That is the only thing that helps when I think of Phil.

There is a poem that I wrote to Phil and I look at the moon and recite it:

You're always there for me,

You're always there for me through both the good times and the bad,

You're always there to laugh with, or to help me when I'm sad.

Down at the mall even though we had no money,

Laughing at anything and everything, yet none of it was funny.

Walking around the block, or watching movies all day,

We never really ran out of things to say.

We howled at the full moons, would spin at parks until we were sick,

Helping each other through both thin and thick.

You live only two hours away now, but it seems so far.

I wish I could be down there, where you are.

No longer can we stay up late, talking all night long,

Trying to figure out, how things can go so wrong.

Why do two of the best friends you'll ever know,

Have to be split up, because one is forced to go?

If you ever need to talk, then just pick up the phone,

I know right now you feel it, but you're definitely not alone.

Although you may be feeling, somewhat out of touch,

Never forget that your Friend from the past loves loves you very much

There are some nights I cry myself to sleep or I laugh myself to sleep. My neighbors probably think I am crazy, but, hey, my heart is broken, so I have an excuse on why I look mental.

That night in my dream, I went to go get on Phil's time machine, but, as in reality, I was too late - but this time something happen:

"Lloyd, there is a fire back here!"

"Don't let it get to the…." KABOOM

What was an invisible time machine now was on fire and in a million pieces. The Diffys were all bleeding. Three of the five were not moving. I ran over to Phil, scrambling to get my phone to call 911, but right as I am about to call, my phone dies.

"Hey, Keels," Phil says weakly.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I yell as loud as I can. I turn to Phil, "Stay strong. You're going to be ok."

"I am going to miss you."

"Don't talk like that; you're going to be fine."

"I know, but I see the light. My family is calling me…."

I am dialing while listening for help.

"Promise me you'll date again."

"The only person I'll date is you."

"I'll send someone to you. I'll always be by your side. P...Pr..Promise m…." then he goes numb.

"I promise." As I am crying in his life less body, I wake up screaming.

***Ring…Ring…Ring***

I thought It was my mom calling, so I didn't answer. Afterward, I went to listen to the voice massage thinking it was my mom, but it wasn't.

"Hey, Keels. It's me, your boyfriend - at least I think I am still. I am home. Call me."

End of Ch. 8

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you hate it, like it and if you want to leave me a suggestion, then let me know


	9. Chapter 9

The Alternate Universe - ch 9  
>by Tew592<p>

A/N This is going to be a short chapter. I have a plan on what to do - I just need to figure out how to do it.

Phil's POV  
>I did it. I use the time zapper. I wonder why its called the "time zapper" ... maybe because it zaps us back? I don't know. I can't be thinking about that; I need to find Keely. I ran to her house; I knocked, but no answer. I knocked one more time, then I went in. No one was home. In fact, the house was empty; nothing was there.<br>"Phil, what are you doing here". I looked behind me and saw it was Tia.  
>"I was looking for Keely. I moved back"<br>"Phil, I am sorry to tell you this, but Keely is…. dead."

End of ch 9

A/N Yes, this a part of the story and, yes, I know I am evil, but I love cliff hangers. Let me know what you think is going to happen next. Share with me some of the ideas you have or characters you want to be in the story.  
>Tew592<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

The Alternate Universe

Ch 10

A/N I am going to try something new. I hope you like it; like I said last time its all going to make sense In the long run ...

Phil POV

"Phil, Keely is dead. Dead, Dead, DEAD, ... " Tia voice repeats over and over. The room is spinning and getting smaller. Then everything goes black.

***Thirteen Years Later***

"Phil, Honey, wake up. It's just a nightmare," said my wife, Kelly.

It all starts coming back to me. Kelly, NOT Keely. My Kelly and I have been married for eleven years now. We have three kids Daniel (10), Rupert (8) and Emma (5). Kelly has blonde hair about shoulders length and the prettiest blue eyes you have ever seen, just like Hawaii's ocean blue. All of our kids are lucky to have her eyes. What they inherited from their old man was my forehead and feet. The boys also have my hair, nose, an lips, as well as Kelly's ears. Emma ended up with the opposite. All three of them have Kelly's chin and hands.

I meet Kelly at Keely's funeral and the moment I saw her, I thought she was Keely. During her service, I shouted, "Keely is not dead!"

Tia came over to me, pulled me by the shorts, taking me away from everyone. When we finally got away, she started yelling at me, "Listen here! This is all your fault! We are here. If you knew you would move, why on earth would you go out with her? I know that it's hard on you, but do us all a big favor and just leave. I am sorry, Phil, but every time I see you, its like you have "I killed Keely" written all over you. I know you didn't, but if YOU never asked her out and moved she would be alive! YOU were the one who made her depressed! YOU were the one she always thought of and because she was probable thinking of YOU while she was driving, she got hit by a semi and died, so YOU KILLED KEELY!"

The whole town thought that I was the reason Keely was distracted while she was driving, so they all blamed me for her death, but not Kelly. She was my only friend. She said that anyone who just became a couple with their best friend, then one of them moved away would be heart broken as well. She was always there for me day or night. Then one day, I just kissed her. We went out for two months, got engaged for four weeks, got married and had our Daniel on our one year anniversary.

"Oh, sorry it was about Keely."

Kelly was Keely's cousin."

"You really miss her, don't you?" Kelly asked.

"Everyday. There is not a day that I don't think about her. But I know she wouldn't want me to be alone. I will always love her. But that doesn't mean I don't love you, Kelly. You were the only person that didn't blame me for her death. I thought everyone was my friend in Pickford, but they all turned on me. Tia told the whole town that I knew I was going to be moving and I still choose to date her. I was about to end everything, but then you came into my life. You lifted me up; you were there for me when no one else was. That is why I love you, 'cause you can see the good in everyone. You're a wonderful wife, a fantastic mom and an all around great person"

Kelly responded, "Aww, Phil ... You're going to make me cry," as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

"Hey, where are the little nuggets, anyways?" I asked.

"They are over at the new neighbors' house. They have four kids. Two are a couple years older than Daniel, the others are Emma and Rupert's ages. I met the dad. His name is Ricky and his wife name is Alison. Their kids are AJ and DJ, who are thirteen, Alex is eight and Amy is five."

We went over to meet the parents and invite them over for dinner, but the person who answered the door was….

End of Chapter 10

Like I said, I am trying something new. I thought I would try a new type of cliffhanger. I did drop some hints of who it could be, so if you've read my other stories you may know who it is. Let me know what you think is going to happen next. Give me some ideas you have or want to be in the story. I am going to try and put all the ideas and request in at some point in the story, so no need to worry,

Tew592


	11. Chapter 11

The Alternate Universe

Ch 11

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been major busy and had writer's block. I now know what I am going to do.

Phil POV

I can't believe my eyes. It was like I was looking at a 13 year old me. This is crazy. I have no idea if this is a joke or what. I can sense Kelly is wondering why there is a 13 year old version of me in front of us. I am pretty sure the kid is freaking out, too.

"Hi, you must be either AJ or DJ" Kelly finally said, breaking the silence. That is one thing Kelly doesn't like is awkward silence she tries and break it as quickly as she can.

"Yeah…I am…AJ"

"Hi AJ!" Kelly said a little too cheerfully. "My name is Kelly and this is my husband, Phil. We are Daniel, Rupert and Emma's parents. We have come to introduce ourself to your parents."

"OK, let me go get them."

Just then Daniel came running up to us then came follow by AJ.

"AJ, did you get your parents?" I asked using my fatherly voice out of habit.

"Dad, this is DJ," Daniel said laughing.

"Oh?! Of course, I was just…uh, seeing if you knew that; yeah, lets go with that."

Just then AJ came back with his parents.

"Kelly, its nice to see you again. How has your day been going for you? I hope you enjoyed the peace and quiet." Micky or was it Ricky asked. Oh well.

"I am doing very good, and yes, I did enjoy my peace and quiet. Thank you so much for letting them play. I know you're busy unpacking. You really didn't have to watch them. We could have while you unpacked," Kelly said.

"We didn't mind; they were really good; you have lovely children."

I guess it was Alison. Just then a lady with blonde hair, green eyes, about 5'4" came out of the kitchen.

"Hi, I am Alison. I so glad the kids have already made some friends."

"Our kids are great. They treat everyone like they are family. Would you guys mind if I gave Danile some money and they go to the fair? That way we can have adult time. Their uncle works at the fair, so they get discounted wrist bands," Kelly and I both explained.

"That is a great idea," Ricky said.

The kids went off and all four of us sat down and talked.

"So, I hope I am not invading personal territory when I ask this, but all of your kids have green or brown eyes except the twins. Were they adopted or from another marriage? Again, if its too personal I'm sorry and you don't have to answer. I just get curious about these kind of things and my personal filter isn't the best" explained Kelly.

"It's totally fine. Yes, they are adopted. Their birthmom died from a car crash. In the hospital, they managed to save the twins, but she was not so lucky."

"Why didn't they get a hold of the dad?" I asked.

"They had no idea who he is. Her mom said the only guy she dated moved all a sudden with no explanation, and she had no way of getting a hold of him."

"Why didn't the grandmother take them?" Kelly asked.

"They looked just like their mom - that she couldn't handle. She felt as if her daughter left and these two took her place."

Oh my, that sounds like Keely. But no, it cant be. Me and Keely never had sex….except for that one time when we got together and we did not use a condom…

"Just curious, but do you have a picture the birth mom?" I asked.

"Yes, we do. I just unpacked it over there on the fire place in the middle."

Me and Kelly walked of to it and what we saw was what I was hoping we wouldn't see -

Keely's picture.

END OF CH. 11

Please review and tell me what you think good and bad constructive criticism please, but please try and be nicely about it. Thanks!

I will try and have the next chapter up faster.

So long 'til next time.

TEW592


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes:

1. Wow, sorry for this being so late. These past few months have been crazy. A lot of things in my life have happen, but now I'm finally able to continue the story. Hope you like it. With that being said, let's continue within the alternate universe.

2. How about checking out a crossover story? I know, there hasn't been a new story in the little used Phil Of The Future Crossovers section for over three years, yet there's a really polished PotF-Dr. Who story going on right now: _Dancing amidst Destruction_ by wordsfromNeverland, and it's up to chapter six. After you read my latest chapter, why don't you go on over and check it out?

CH.12

Phil's POV

Could A.J. and D.J. be my kids? Could Keely be their mom? Keely and I have a kid together - - no, wait, they are twins, so "kids." As Alison and Ricky were telling us about A.J. and D.J.'s biological parents, it all clicked when she said the dad moved out of the blue and no one can get in contact with him. It's like he and his family never existed.

Ok, so me and Keely have kids... Keely is dead... I know I am their dad... I need to figure this out... Find a way how to tell everyone.

Kelly is looking at me trying to figure out what I am thinking.

"Kelly, Alison, Micky," I said.

"Phil, Honey, it's Ricky," Kelly corrected.

"Right. I knew that. Ricky. Well, I'm sorry, but I just got called into work so I need to get moving. Once again, I'm sorry, but I really have to go," I blurted out as I did my nervousness dance. I am trying not seem like I am trying not to act like I know something, so I dig into my pocket trying to find my keys.

"Phil, Honey, what are you looking for?" Kelly asked me in a worried tone.

"My - - my keys - - cause you know I have to go to work." If anyone truly knows me, they know I can't handle stress.

"Phil, they are in your hands."

Oops.

Kelly looks at me with the wife's angry eye look. I know Kelly knows I know something and I am hiding it; this is not gonna be pretty at all. I just need to figure a way to tell her everything, and by "everything," I mean that I am from the future.

Just as I was about leave, Alison gave me a look that one look no but Keely can pull off and to make it worse she did the Keely smile.

I ran to my car and when I got to away from my neighborhood, I could no longer repress the urge to scream at the top of my lungs.

Alison's POV

Oh, my gosh, Phil knows it's only a matter of time before my secret is out...

End of Chapter 12

Cliffhanger. I think, yes, like always. You should know by now my chapters are not very long, but it keeps you guessing on what is to come.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N hope you like this ch

Ch 13

13 years ago

Keely's POV

Oh my gosh! Phil is back! He came back for me... But I can't go back to him. He most likely came here without permission, which means he will get sent back to the future. I can't handle losing him again. I need to figure things out.

My phone started to ring again and I looked at the caller id: "Philly Willy."

"Hey, Keely. It's me again. Please call me. I want to see you. Please, I miss you. I miss hearing your voice. Well, I'll let you go. Bye. I...love and miss you."

After hearing his voice, so sad, so hurt, I can't take it. I have to do something, but what? I came up with a plan and if anyone finds out I may not have any friends. I am gonna fake my death and since I have a wizard, it will be easy.

I can make it so you two are safe, too. You will be sent to me under my new name Alison, and a mannequin dad named "Ricky."

I need to make it so that Phil will move on. I need him to notice Kelly, make him think it's me. That just means, I will have to attend my own funeral. Yes, it is psychotic, but it's the only way to protect your daddy. No worries, when the time comes, I will give your dad hints and he will figure it out. Now let's get to sleep. Mommy loves you.

End of ch 13

Hope you enjoyed this ch. Please review let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Phil's POV  
>Ok, so I went to my spot, well, our-mine-and-Keely's spot. I needed to figure this out.<p>

"Look, Keels. It's like the first day we discovered this spot. The sun was setting, giving the whole town that orangish-golden yellow sunset glow. The wind was blowing just enough to make the grass sway. It was this very spot when I realized how much I cared for you, how much I wanted you to be mine, but I was afraid you might not like me back ... so I hid it."

"I am losing it, Keels. Today, of all days, makes it thirteen years since I found out about your death. I feel like I see you all the time and I know it not you, but deep down, I feel like it is you. Here I am at our spot talking to the heavens, lookin' like a idiot. But I still miss you. I am so confused about A.J. and D.J. Are they our sons? I just wish I can find out. I don't care which it is, just let me know."

"Yes, Phil, A.J. and D.J. are your and my kids."

I turned around and Alyson was right behind me with tears in her eyes.

"Whoa, wait!? Three things: one, how long where you standing there and how much did you hear? Two, how did you know I would be here? No one but me and a close friend knows about this place. And, three, the biggest question, our sons? I hate to burst your bubble, Lady, but we just met. Not to mention they are thirteen, almost fourteen. The only person I slept with was only one person, the love of my life. The one I would do anything for. The one I wish was alive and I was the one dead..."

"... the one who had a boyfriend from the year 2121. The one who had a futuristic gadget and other gadgets that could pretty much do anything."

"Whoa! Hold up, how did you know all..." I couldn't finish my sentence 'cause right then who use to be Alyson was now Keely.

I fainted...

End of Chapter Fourteen

A/N Please let me know what you think by reviewing this chapter. Also, I am working on another story, a crossover of Phil and the Parent Trap. The first chapter is up and it's called The Future Trap. Please read that and also review. Thanks for all those who review!

So long for now,  
>_Tew592<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

The Alternate Universe  
>Chapter 15<p>

PHIL'S POV  
>I can't believe it! Keely is alive! I am having so much mix emotions: anger, joy beyond joy that she is alive, and hurt that she would put me through everything I had to deal with thinking she was dead plus all the crap I had to deal with cause I was blamed for her death. Not to mention she hid the fact I have two sons.<p>

"Phil I am sorry for everything. I know how you are feeling," Keely said.

"Really, Keely? You know how I am feeling? Tell me this, do you know how it feels to have your heart broken not once, but twice? Do you know how it feels to be blamed for a death and have the whole town hate you? How does it feel to have nightmares for the past 13 years because you convinced yourself that you were the cause of your girlfriend's death?" By this point I am crying. "Do you silently cry yourself to sleep? How does it feel to figure out you had kids with your dead girlfriend? How does it feel to have to figure a way to tell your wife that their new neighbors' oldest kids are your kids? And lastly how does it feel to find out your dead girlfriend is really alive?"

Keely is just looking at me in shock and tears in her eyes.

"Phil, I am so sorry. Can please forgive-"

"No. I can't. I'm sorry, Keely, but I have been in hell these past thirteen years. As of right now, I can't." I turned around and walked away snapping, "I need to tell my wife about my kids. Your secret is safe with me, Keely, or should I say 'Alyson?'"

Keely's POV  
>My heart is broken. I made the man of my dreams hate me. As he walked away, it felt like I was falling into an bottomless pit. I wanted to shout his name, but I was speechless - - just like my nightmare. My nightmare is a reality; Phil hates me. I fell to my knees and cried. I saw him look back; those eyes just made me hurt even more.<p>

"I'm sorry, Keely, but you will never feel the way I feel." Then he left crying. The last thing we saw of each other was tears.

End of Chapter 15

A/N I am wrapping up the story and I am hoping one to three chapters remain. Please review. Let me know what you think and give me your prediction on what you think is going to happen next.

Remember to check out my other Phil of the Future-Parent Trap story, "The Future Trap," in the Crossover section.  
>~~_SEE YA_~~<br>TEW592


	16. Chapter 16

The Alternate Universe

A/N This is gonna be a short chapter, so you know what that means. J  
>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Phil's POV  
>I took Kelly out for dinner to tell her the truth. I am freaking out as I have no idea how to do this. It seems typical for me not to know what to say. A Hundred things are running through my mind.<p>

"Phil, what's wrong? You have been acting very weird lately," Kelly says.

"Huh? Oh, yeah … I'm .. Kelly, there is something ... I need to tell you something…..A.J. and D.J. are my sons."

In shock, she looks at me, then takes a deep breath and confesses, "I know…I knew from the moment I saw them, then when I saw Keely picture, it all clicked. Also, your reaction helped, too."

Wow! That was really easy. Now, this next part will be the hard part.

"There is something else…now this one is going to be more hard to believe, but please just trust me I won't li….hide anything from you until you're ready."

"Yeah, okay, but what do you have to tell me that I wouldn't believe? Is it something crazy, like you're born in the past and you're like over 200 years old?" she said laughing.

"No. I am not technically born yet. I'm negative 92 years old. Next year I'll be minus 91."

"Wait. What are you saying? You're from the…."

"Future. Yes, I am."

"Really? You are from the future? Prove it, Future boy."

"I would, but I can't here. Remember my box, the set which I let no one touch?"

"Yes…but…does that have what I think…it has?"

"My gadgets, yes."

"Phil, you lied to me. You broke our vows. What happened to 'no secrets?'"

"Kelly, I'm sorry."

"Well, tonight you're on the couch. FYI."

Just as I thought things couldn't get worse they did, Keely, not Alyson, but Keely, walked in…..great.

End of Chapter Sixteen

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the no-extra-charge cliffhanger. Please review and share your thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

The Alternate Universe  
>Chapter 17<p>

Phil's POV  
>There a storm coming; clouds are getting black. Thunder is rumbling in the distance. Well, just as I thought, my night couldn't get any worse. Keely, not Alyson, but Keely showed up walked right up to me.<p>

"Phil, I am so sorry. I am going to fix everything - tell everyone the truth."

"No! Keely, stop talking. You are only going to make things -"

A stunned Kelly interrupted, "Wait, hold up. Keely? Is that really you?" Then she turned to me, transitioning from stunned to outraged, "WAIT! PHIL! YOU KNEW SHE WAS ALIVE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Kelly, I can explain -"

"No, Phil. I am done. That's it. I am taking the kids to my parents tonight… I need to cool off… This is too much for one night… I am sorry."

"Kelly, wait - let me explain. Please."

"Phil,l we have known each other for thirteen years and I am only now finding out two very important things about you. One of the two is understandable, but all this? It's just too much for me. The worse thing is I discovered you knew my dead cousin was alive and you never told me, your wife. I need time to think this over."

She walked out the restaurant and got into her car. I ran after her, but I couldn't keep up with her. I fell to my knees and started to cry in the rain. Keely came up and put her hand on my shoulder. The storm is here and I lost my composure.

"Thanks, Keely. Really, thank you - for messing up my life. It was perfect until you showed up. I said it before and I'll say it again: GET OUT OF MY LIFE…."

With that, I ran off, leaving Keely in the rain just as Kelly had left me.

Six months later ...  
>Me and Kelly worked everything out, but she couldn't forgive me for breaking one of my wedding vows. We ended up getting a divorce.<p>

I am a middle age man who has no friends, no family and my kids hate me. I drink so much I pass out each night. This storm has turned into a hurricane.

Keely hates who I have become. I yell at her every time I see her. I can't believe what she did to me; she broke my heart - twice. I wish I would just die. I can't live much longer this way. I wish I would simply pass out and never wake up.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

The alternate universe  
>Chapter 18<p>

Keely's POV:  
>Phil, please talk to me. I miss you. I love you. I miss you. Your kids want to know their dad please talk to me.<br>I cant believe Phil hasn't spoken to me; still, it's been almost two and a half years. If I would have known this would happen I would have let him in on my plan; I am going to win my Phil back.

Phil's POV:  
>My life is going downhill fast; I am now at the bar 247. Kelly has full custody of the kids. The only tine I see them now are holidays, birthdays and once a month on the weekends, but even then I need to past a breath analyzer. The last time I did was four months ago. The look in their eyes was heart breaking. I just have so much guilt; each time I think about it I get more depressed.

I decided to go see an old friend. I went into the back yard.

"Max? Here, Boy. I need to talk to you."

"Phil? Is that you?"

"Yes, Max, it's me. Max, I need a friend to talk to."

"What do you mean? You have Keely."

"No, Max. Me and Keels are no longer talking. She hates me, my kids hate me, my ex-wife hates me, I …..hate…myself." I just broke down sobbing. Max walked up to me and just let me cry on him.

Keely's POV:  
>"Ok, Phil, please turn it off. I can't watch this anymore."<p>

"Giggle off."

"Phil, I am glad that I made it on the time machine. I am mean, Phil. Come on, you turned into an alcoholic. Yeah, that's true. It means we are meant to be. Then in that case, let's have some fun." Just as we are about to, the boys burst into the room. Guess we will have to do it tonight.

The end

A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to get it done and over with. Yes, this was all a Giggle simulation. I know it's a cheap writers move, but I had it planned this whole story. I just didn't know how to get to it to that point, so I just did an improvised chapter. Hope it made sense. Please review this chapter. Also I am writing a crossover Phil of the Future and The Parent Trap called The Future Trap. Please check it out. ~Tew592


End file.
